2013.05.15 - A Less than Placid Interruption
Bright, sunshiny afternoon in midtown; the enormous matte silver headquarters of the Legion, unapologetically shaped like an 'L', is a very new landmark, but a very hard to miss one. Situated as it is on the Highline, surrounding and supporting a section of it, it's something strollers can walk through on their perambulations across the long, skinny, elevated park. Rokk is in uniform, but no one particularly cares or comments on his presence outside the HQ, sprawled as he is on a parkbench close by, getting some sun to go along with his attached-at-the-hip Omnicom usage. At least right now it's not paperwork, but Edgar Rice Burroughs, that has his attention. Placid! Calm! Unruffled! The whole of this section of city, in fact, is basically begging to be disrupted in some way. Or at least interrupted. The sharp crack across the heavens surely puts an end to that placid scene. It sounds like the monstrous thunder after the crack of lightning, but neither storm clouds, nor lightning, have marred the day. With that crack the portal opens. A swirling vortex that spits out a cloud of matter, then closes almost immediately. Guess it didn't want to stick around and say hello. That mass of debris is filled with masonry and star ship parts. Large stones and lengths of tortured metal.. and one figure somewhere in the middle of it all. To start that figure just might be part of the mess, stunned with transport, but Rene's mind snaps back and he attempts to save himself. A magnetic push, feeble as though it feels, clears the area immediately around him. After that he attempts to fly. Yet something's wrong. The world doesn't respond as it should and he bounces, albeit gently, off a corner stone.... First: crackaDOOM! Second: debris! Rokk's already taking off, clipping his omni to his belt with one hand while the other's outstretched to jerk at the shattered and twisted metal in the air, make a basket of it to catch the masonry and stone his magnetics can't touch-- and then that third attention-getter. Just as quickly as Cos can identify the signature of the magnetic repulsion going on up there, that's how quickly his own signature's identifiable. But there's no time, not with pedestrians already scattering below, not with gravity at war with intent and desire. Instead of trying to catch the falling figure as well as the starship parts, Rokk calls out firmly, "Grab on to my field! Sling off like we're in space!" The words don't quite hit consciously, but familiarity kicks in for the voice and the feel of a signature he knows well. "Dad!?" Rene calls out, not caring if you are close enough to hear, and he desperately orients towards you. Like using you as if you were magnetic north, the teen grabs and hauls, secure in the knowledge that this pull won't bring you closer but move him instead. A chunk of metal spins close, then bounds off his field, and Rene shoots towards you in spite of it all. ..Close and then past, pulling up short behind and below. His head is pounding, and there's a darker green over his lips and chin, but otherwise, the boy seems fine. Well, beyond the wonky lack of polarization going on. "Can I help?" "Normally I'd say yes, but you look like you got hit by a truck," Rokk calls back over his shoulder; his voice is almost lost in the thunderous rattlecrash of stones hitting metal that's been warped and stretched thin. Can't get distracted. "Come here and take my ring so I don't have to worry about you falling. Then handle whatever you can manage. Is any of this radioactive?" Good thing this is all in Interlac. Nobody needs to hear 'is this radioactive' on a city street in an emergency. It looks like he's got the heavier nonferrous things taken care of, as well as most of the metal, but smaller rocks and bits of broken-off hull and shards of less-identifiable metal aren't intersecting enough to keep the air over the rapidly evacuating park and atreet below free of danger. "I'll be fine." Is assured, a hand touching briefly to your back. Even if he feels like he got hit by a truck. "I won't fall." No, Rene doesn't bother with the ring. His head doesn't hurt that much. "None of it was when I was standing next to it." Not radioactive, "But considering I have little idea just what happened, I can't guarantee that now." The teen steals the omnicom at your waist, if you allow that, and starts using it to scan for radiation. He's safely within your field so everything will have to hit you first. Bits and pieces rain down, impacting cars and street like a nastier form of hail, but none of that stuff will kill anyone. A car alarm or three goes off below. "Scans say nothing here is of a danger, beyond the obvious falling on heads problem." Which you have in hand. It's like a burrito of wreckage in the air, finally-- okay well, maybe a pointy coffee filter of wreckage in the air-- that Rokk hauls up to deposit on the roof of the enormous L building, where it'll all get disassembled by the structure's janitor bots and recycled. "Excellent," he replies. And then he cups his hands around his mouth and calls downward to people who're beginning to come out from under benches, or out from the HQ lobby, where they'd fled when the sky started to rain debris, "SORRY! EVERYONE OKAY?" Since there are only scattered cusses and a few yelled-up variations on 'fine!', the Legion Leader can finally devote his attention to the green kid calling him 'dad'-- and without further ado, he basically glomps the boy into an enormous squish of a hug, right in midair. Not even words. Crisis is over. Let him tremble with emotion and not let go for a moment before he has to use words again. Omnicom in hand, holding to the back of your jacket just so that you know for sure he's still close, Rene watches the stuff get settled down. Also puts your omnicom back... and then gets the life hugged out of him. The teen laughs and clings back. If for a briefer time. "I'm okay, honest. My head hurts, and the pressure differentials of that passage gave me a nose bleed, but I'm fine. Promise." Doesn't fight the hold though. "Dad.. where are we? I don't recognize the city, and I'm not polarized. How far did I go?" "Time travel," Cos says to the green kid who's-- dressed very similarly to him, actually-- and lets go only very reluctantly. The two are up in the air, but finally descending; a scattering of pebbles and metal shards cover the walkway beneath, and dust sifts down to lightly cover all the surfaces it can reach. "I mean, without the benefit of Zero Hour; there's no Zero Hour here, oddly enough. 2013, Earth. And you're taller than you were the last time I saw you-- are your sisters okay? Your mom?" Time travel. As his feet settle to the rooftop, the Coluan grips Rokk's elbows. Mostly because he's still close. "Oh." Processes this as he wipes off his mouth and chin. "How old should I be then?" While thoughts are buzzing around his head, Rene doesn't give voice to them just yet. "They are all fine. I wasn't aware they were in trouble. ..Could we be alternates?" Asked in concern. "Not that I suppose it much matters. Dad is dad is dad." Waiting for the fliers to descend was Garth Ranzz, arms folded across his chest, looking for all the world like he were the mature responsible one and Rokk the wild child. "What's going on, Rokk?" Garth says without preamble as he glances towards Rene. "Another Legionnaire? Grife, more work." Tasmia heard the ruckus from where she was outside exploring, the approach she makes with perhaps the not quickest as she's only just now arriving. "Is everything alright?" "Wow, hey..." Booster Gold is flying up, although he is not exactly in his usual costume. He is wearing mirrored sunglasses, a close fitting blue and golden yellow rugby-striped shirt and jeans. "We picked up some trouble in this area, is everything--" He looks up at some of the wreckage. "...nevermind." Coming in for a landing somewhat behind Garth, he pulls down his sunglasses so he can peer over the tops. A little later, Skeets finally shows up, laboring a bit under a blue totebag. "Last time I saw you you were fifteen, but I've also had some Trapper issues since then, so sprock only knows-- it really doesn't matter." His own feet on solid surface, Rokk looks up to see the arrivals gathering-- and Garth basically trying to do an impression of him. "Hi guys. Uh--" quick glance at Rene's hand. No ring. "I think he's an Academy cadet, haven't gotten that far yet. Garth, Tas, Booster: this is my son, Rene. And he needs to be in the infirmary right now. Has anyone seen Kent?" Meanwhile, the 'I'm not polarized' is something Rokk's addressing silently, carefully working on aligning Rene's magnetic field the way he used to when the teenager was a baby. Not like it's something he needs to do for the half-Braalian anymore, but sometimes dads are way too damn helpful to the point of oh my god cut it out dad. "That's ugly." To Rokk about his time issues. "I'm seventeen now. And no, I'm not a Legionnaire, yet." Yet! "Dad, stop that. I'm fine. You were out battling who knows what at younger than I am, so please stop treating me like a toddler." Naming options flit by his thoughts and Rene settles on the one he is most comfortable with. Which means he grins at Garth, even with the green smeared over his chin, "Hi, Uncle Garth. You're looking well." As others arrive the teen squares his shoulders some. The resemblance to Rokk is clear, regardless of his skin color. Tasmia and Booster are nodded to, but Booster gets a curious look over. "Sorry, he's over protective." A nod to Rokk. "My name is Rene Cyx, and yes, this is my father." Eyebrow arched, Garth glances at Rene, tilts his head, and rubs his forehead. "... More people from further into the future than we were, right?" His hand running through his hair, Garth shakes his head. "Well... nephew, eh?" Now Garth grins. "Welcome to the twenty-first century, kid. When is Rokk ever not mother-hen? I swear, it wouldn't surprise me one bit if he were the one carrying you to term instead of whoever your mom is, just so he could make sure you were getting exactly the right food..." Still new to this time... dimension... whatever, Tasmia finds herself listening to Rene and Rokk intently, her attention solely upon them. By the time they're done speaking she finds herself unable to keep from laughing a bit. "Well, wherever or whenever Rene might be from, reunions are so wonderful." Garth gets a sideward glance and a sigh from her but she doesn't say anything to him about his choice in words. What she does do is wave to Booster instead. "Oh, wow. I should've known that Cos was a dad," Booster says, bright and cheerful. "Nice to meet you, dude." He extends his arm to offer a bro-fist to Rene. "As your dad said, I'm Booster... Booster Gold when in costume. Which I'm currently not. So, technically, Booster Carter at the moment." He also turns to note to Tasmia, "I think we only got to meet briefly, so hi!" He offers his hand to Tasmia for a handshake, along with a happy, brilliantly gleaming smile. "Yet. Oh man..." Rokk's just dragging his hands down his face, now. "You-- fine, don't go to the infirmary, keep your headache." It sounds annoyed, but the Braalian's altogether too pleased with reality to actually be annoyed, and that shows; he pulls back and lets the teenager sort his own attunement issues. "Garth, you're so weird I'm out of words for it. Can you and Imra find a third to sit his inevitable tryout? --and. Speaking of reunions. Shady, welcome to HQ, even if you've probably already found your room and everything-- Booster, Skeets better not be filming--" He's not annoyed, no. But he's flustered and relieved and his eyes are too bright; our Fearless Leader's probably bowling over any telepaths in a mile radius with sheer unmitigated emotion, more than he really even knows what to do with outside of everything exploding. "Look, I don't-- let's go inside, okay? You're sure you're not concussed or anything...?" Rene nods, smiling at Garth, and then at Tasmia and Booster as well. "Yes, by two years. I have two younger half-sisters. And yes, he's horrible sometimes. But all that said, I think I'll keep him. It's so hard to break in a new dad.." So Rokk managed more than just one kid. "I know of Miss Mallor here, but I've not seen you before, Mr Carter." That brofist is returned. He's well versed in culture apparently. "It's really nice to meet you. Hope you'll excuse my mess. I feel like I was dragged behind a Khundian wedding party." Which dad was helping with, and he asked him not too. Silly kid. "Sure, inside would be good. I could use a trip to the infirmary. Contrary to what dad thinks I'm merely stubborn, not stupid." If someone would show the way, Rene will happily follow. "Are all of you time misplaced then? Is something going on?" Legion back in this era? Yeah, something strange must be happening. "Yeah, sure, no problem, I'll take care of the tryouts," Garth grins. "Think I can get Jazmin to sit in your place? She's been... sticking her nose in this kind of thing, so..." Returning a grin at Tasmia and Booster, Garth throws an arm around young Rene, already steering him towards the headquarters. "Come on, kiddo. Say, what would you think about growing a goatee...? Uh... yeah, something's going on, all right. We just haven't sorted it out. Personally, I think there's some sort of time amoeba that keeps changing so we never know who or what it's gonna send us..." "I've been given a thorough tour so know where everything is, thank you, Rokk." Tasmia slips her hand into Booster's, her grip strong without being too much so. "I am sorry we didn't get a chance to talk at Superman's party. I found myself horribly overwhelmed by that time." Rene is given one more look before she tilts her head. "It is a pleasure," she eventually says with a warm smile. "And don't let Garth steer you into making any unfortunate decisions..." "Er..." Booster turns his head and murmurs towards his floating valet droid, "Redact and store." "On it, sir!" Skeets replies, with rather loud enthusiasm. "Oh, and you don't have to call me Mr. Carter, just 'Booster' is fine," Booster informs Rene. "I'm from the 25th century, but I meant to come here." A little quieter, he says to Tasmia, "It's cool, I was pretty overwhelmed at that party, too. Normally I'm at home in a party situation but everything was frankly intimidating." "Promise, I'm not." Concussed or such. "I'm drastically not polarized, and went through a portal that wasn't comfortable. Otherwise I'm okay." There's a reason powers aren't being used though, and the infirmary is a destination he wants to see. Rene doesn't mind Garth's closeness at all, for this is his uncle. Steering inside happens. "If I grow one, how will we tell us apart when my alternate reality evil twin shows up?" Sorry, no goatees here. He rubs beneath his nose idly, glancing down at drying blood. "Don't worry, Miss Mallor, I know better than that." A nod and a smile for Booster, "Booster it is. Maybe sometime you can tell me what your era is like." Tasmia's expression is met with a devil may care smile from Garth, a waggle of his fingers dismissing her 'unfortunate' comment. Booster only gets a knowing smile. "What you mean is, you were a total fanboy for the Big S." Rene gets a necklock and a noogie. "Did you just say I'm the alternate reality evil twin? Because I'll have you know, Ayla showed up already..." Garth grins. "Nah, every kid wants to be different from their parents. I get to be the cool uncle now!" Tasmia rolls her eyes and sighs. "I suppose if anyone has a right to complain it's Rokk... assuming he feels the need." Rene and Garth are eyed pointedly before she turns to talk to Booster once more. "It was something to behold though," she chuckles. "So many people." "Heh, I can give it to you right now: The 25th century is not worth visiting; I'd rank it as a one on a scale from one to ten. You might get a good beating there, but you can't dance to it," Booster tells Rand, before giving Skeets a gentle high-five to one of the robot's little pincer arms. He then frowns at Garth. "There is nothing weird about acknowledging one of the great heroes of history," Booster informs him, looking very serious. However, this expression does not last long, because it's difficult for him to maintain that kind of gravitas. Tilting his head to look at Tasmia, he says to her, "It was worth going to. Also, we looked into the menagerie later, which was neat... it was full of, you know, animals." Rokk shrugs a little helplessly at Tasmia, spreading his hands. "Rene knows better," he says cheerfully enough. "And Garth knows I can kick his ass from here to the Fortress of Solitude." Then he grins at Booster. "And seriously don't worry about fanboying. Laurel took me by the Themiscyran Embassy yesterday; we invited Wonder Woman to try out, and I was completely tongue-tied. I mean-- it's Wonder Woman. And-- she was honored to be asked. And-- and-- she's going to try out." In fact, just talking about it, he looks awed. There's a brief flirtation with the concept of jazz hands, and then the elder Legionnaire just clasps his hands behind his back, keeping them out of trouble. He slides Rene a sidelong look. "And about that. Will you let me give you a damn hand, already? I know you're perfectly capable of doing it yourself, but Braal's not even colonized yet, and you've never-- as far as I know-- time travelled through an unstable rift before. Wouldn't you rather just get it over with?" And there's the transport tubes: the infirmary's only a grav shaft trip away. Legion HQ - Infirmary The infirmary is a moderately sized room with a slightly tapered, trapezoidal shape; its longest walls are the legs of the trapezoid being the longest walls. The door to the room is on the larger of the two remaining walls flanked by two patient beds and facing the main diagnostic bed on the far side of the room. Near the door, offset from the point between the patient beds, is a table with storage beneath it and more storage is built into the walls of the room in the form of cabinets common enough in the room to seem reachable from practically any point in the room. The room is lit from above by a large circular source built into the center of the ceiling. The walls are a yellowish off-white shade which is close to tan and the floor is a medium gray. There are two additional doorways, in addition to the room's entrance, on the left hand side of the room as you enter it: one leading to the attached bathroom and the other leading to the doctor's office where private consultations can be held with ambulatory patients. Rene acks for that necklock and noogie. "Ow.. Please.. stop.." Hands to head he makes a vain attempt to protect himself. "What part of pounding headache did you miss here, Uncle Garth?!" Yet there's laughter for it, even as he squints with pain. "You said it, not me... How does Ayla look in a goatee? Having trouble picturing that. And you're wrong on that parent part. I am quite pleased to be so much like my father. He's a good man." A bright smile is directed at Tasmia, but he doesn't know about this party and such, so says nothing of it. "Right, don't visit the twenty fifth century. Got it. I assume this means you got to meet Superman?" Looks interested in spite of his aching head. This also makes him unknowingly emulate some of that bright-eyed stuff Rokk is putting on. "Really?" The Wonder Woman thing has him looking exactly as fanboyish. Totally related here. But inside there's more laughter and he lifts his hands in defeat. "Alright.. alright. You can, just so you'll get off my back about it. But I had considered this idea of learning to do it myself. I would have thought you were familiar with it." The grin is wide, and Rokk can totally do his powers thing if he wants. To this end Rene pulls himself on a medical bed and motions an imperious hand at his father. Releasing Rene quickly, Garth grins at Rokk. "Wonder Woman? You going to go after Batman next?" Rene is met with an eyeroll. "Oh please, Ayla in a goatee isn't happening... although now she'll say I'm the evil twin." Motioning towards Booster, Garth grins. "Yeah. Wonder Woman, Superman... I guess Rokk's going to go around collecting everybody?" There's an eyebrow arched at Cosmic Boy. "Wait, what? Are you serious?" Booster looks surprised. He takes the bag from Skeets so the little robot can keep up, slinging it over his neck and shoulder so the strap crosses his chest. "Wonder Woman? The Goddess of Love and Justice?" His already strong jaw sets a bit more firmly. "Is there any way I can be present for her try out? I mean, she's only one of the most amazing warriors of all time." "I already told you you were the evil twin because goatee," Rokk informs Garth. "And no, I'm not. She was the first person Laurel met here, and they got along like a house on fire. Laurel nominated her, and I pretty much had a heart attack, because-- yeah, that," he nods in Booster's direction. "And I don't see why not. How about you be on the panel for it?" Meanwhile, he's given Rene a really crooked grin at the imperious gesture, and he takes a seat on one of the chairs by the med bed, starting to noiselessly and invisibly shift his son's personal magnetic field into alignment with the Earth's. "I know, I know," he tells the green kid. "I've just had a lot more practice, and you're way out. I can help you get better at it once your head's not pounding like a jackhammer. By the way: almost none of us are from the same future. Some of them are drastically different. It takes a little getting used to, but at least weirdness isn't something totally unfamiliar. And actually-- most of the people here are pretty close to your age... hey, what were you doing? Are the girls cadets too? --no, they'd still be too young if you're seventeen." "I got something I need to attend to," Tasmia says with a smile, the banter amusing. "I'll catch up with you guys later. Perhaps over dinner." She doesn't wait for any of them to respond as she's gone, heading out to wherever it is she needs to go. "What's wrong with asking Batman?" Rene asks, looking puzzled. "Do I get to meet any of them?" That would be awesome! "I wasn't aware Wonder Woman was a god." Did he learn wrong? Expression shifts for this before giving his father his attention. "Dad, be honest. It's because you look at me and see an adorable, pudgy toddler still." But he isn't about to resist getting help on this. "Bye, miss!" A wave to Tasmia, but some of the tension eases across his shoulders as Rokk helps. "I simply assume Legion means weird." Assuring his father that this is normal. "No, the twins aren't, for all they are trying to be." Too young yet. As for himself Rene can only shrug, "Nothing that would earn this. I was helping load one of the cruisers with supplies. The most boring chore we get. I had no warning at all. The pressure shifted dramatically, I managed to shield, and there was the sound of thunder. It was like everything gave way beneath my feet, and then you were there. I don't even have a gap in my memory, so I didn't pass out." "Don't care what you say, Rokk, I am not shaving this! It makes me different from all those other Lightning Lads!" Garth says, ignoring that he could also have the identifying lightning scar. Because, really, it wasn't as cool as the scruffy beard. Rubbing his chin, Garth lifts up his eyes and asks the extremely straight up question: "So, which Coluan is your mother, Rene?" A wave at Tasmia, and then Garth grins at Booster. "Well, I guess if Rokk wants to recruit everyone, why not? You rememeber what yours was like, we just have to come up with something that fits." Booster was flying along rather than walking, although there is a 'thump' of his feet hitting the floor when Rokk makes that suggestion. "W-wowzer, really? Me, on that panel?" After a moment of sorting out whether he is feeling terror or awe, he decides that a little of both is probably fair. "Man, that would be awesome." He blinks, though, when Garth gives him that reminder. "Oh, yeah. I wouldn't know where to start with that, she's so... I mean, she's Wonder Woman." He spreads his hands in a helpless gesture. After some quiet thought, during which he takes the sunglasses from off of his head, folds them, and hands them off to Skeets, Booster offers, "Batman devours the life essences of the foes he defeats, he might be difficult to approach." "Batman's a tool," Rokk explains to Rene matter-of-factly, then SNORTS at Booster's comment and elucidates, "I mean if someone else nominates him for honorary, obviously he'll be invited to try out, but considering he has a history in every single universe of getting mad at anyone with super-powers operating in Gotham, he'd probably laugh in the delegation's faces." He waves to Tasmia, brief and cheerful-- and good lord, he's already a fan since she hasn't bitten his head off yet. He scrunches his nose up at Rene's affectionate accusation. "Even as an adorable pudgy toddler you were smarter than me," he says with a laugh, then extends his fingers in the air and makes as if he's sculpting something invisible, giving himself a visual mnemonic system for finishing off the adjustments-- one Rene can see quite clearly. "Holy nass, kiddo, no wonder you're so off. Whatever hit you twisted stuff around. This should do it, though." Cos lets his hands drop to the sides of his chair, then tips it back a little, one foot up and braced against the edge of his bed. "A girl who was named Aar," he answers Garth, finally. "Aar Cyx. Freedom fighter, back when Robotica had a virus problem and was trying to invade Colu. She died in the war." "Because the scar and bionic arm just aren't cool enough?" Rene teases Garth. Totally on Rokk's side. There's a shake of head for his mother, and a more serious demeanor. He waits for Rokk to finish. This isn't a troublesome question however, as shown by his gently swinging feet. Just the facts. "I doubt you'd know her. Her name was Aar Cyx, and she asked dad for a genetic sample because she was fascinated by his ability to deal with people. I was created as something of an experiment, but when she died my aunt, Alita, took over my education and care. The one I think of as my mother is Jenni Ognats, another Legionnaire. You don't really get families on Colu." Booster gets a look. So not buying that. "Please." As if. He even points at his own face and reminds, "Coluan. Not stupid." But what Rokk says of Batman seems to make total sense to Rene. "That explains a lot." Laughter over being smarter, "I was designed to be." A grin there that rapidly turns to grimace and he nods, "Aunt Alita warned me about that. Any time I shift worlds lately it hits hard. This sure beats living on Colu though. And thank you." For the help. "What, I'm not making things up," Booster insists, his eyebrows arching high. He does sometimes joke around, but he seems sincere about this. "I was majoring in Superhero History at Metropolis University, there were a lot of theories about Batman, but that was one that had a fair amount of documentary support. I'm not saying he's a bad person. You should hear some of the more extreme theories in that case." He paces around the infirmary a bit, now, in a better state of mind to examine the place. Rather belatedly, as he glances at the exit, he remarks, "The women in the Legion are all so interesting and amazing." "Well yeah... the Brainy I knew was like, half robot, and had a crush on Superman, so... yeah, I know, Rokk, weird Legion." Ruffling his nephew's hair, Garth grins over at Rokk. "I've got to meet this Jenni Ognats. I mean... I hope you made his siblings the normal, old-fashioned way. It's more fun that way." As an aside to Booster, Garth adds, "Just remember. Batman's a man. If you're so nervous about it, bring Brainy, he'll probably tell you you're being... uh... alarmist, pedantic, and put a hand over your mouth." "And your aunt was kind enough to let us have some influence over you," the Braalian says wryly, tipping back further, now with both of his feet braced against the edge of the med bed. "And if everything was situation normal when you left, it sounds like your mom's more or less got things progressing back in their correct order. She'll come get us when she's done." There is nothing. At all. Brittle. About his next statement. Nothing worried! Nope. It's not even strangled or anything. Just really carefully schooled. "She promised." Then he's outright grinning at Garth and Booster. "God only knows what Jenni we'll get, here, but she's a Flash. An Allen. Her mom was one of the Tornado Twins. So I'm pretty sprockin' sure that you've gotta meet her, no matter which her you meet. And Booster, pro tip: all women are interesting and amazing." Ducking his head for that ruffle of hair, Rene gives Booster a strange look. "Your era isn't long after the history black out, is it? I'm afraid Garth and Dad are right. A highly competent human indeed, but still human." A rotate of the head follows, with some cracking sounds, and he rubs at the back of his neck. Muscles are unknotting thanks to Rokk's efforts, leaving most of him aching. It's a good ache though. "Half robot?" Now that's interesting! "Wait, Brainy is here too?" A startled look at Rokk. "Just how complete a Legion is forming?" But talk of Jenni merely has the Coluan nodding his head. "She will, dad." Yeah, he noticed that Not at All there. He decides not to say more. Instead he pats Rokk's boot and slides off the medical table. Roots around supplies to find something to wash his face off with. "A legion, kiddo," Garth grins at Rene. "Speaking of which, I'd better go find Jazmin and tell her she's replacing Rokk for one of the tryouts, at least..." Waving a hand, Garth heads off, but not after flashing look of amused agreement at Booster's comment. So totally in agreement there, dude. Except possibly, Infectious Lass, but that was more related to her... powers. Toodle-oos. Booster lifts a hand in farewell to Garth. Then he turns and says to Rokk, "Okay, yes, point taken ... although a lot of the women I've met in this era seem really intimidated when I talk to them, it's difficult for me to know how to approach them and keep them comfortable. So I rarely get to know them. The women I've met in the Legion are friendly and I get along with them great." Pointing Rene's way, the blond man says, "Yeah, I'm not sure how long afterward, though. It's my understanding that things were messed up for a long time." When the teen goes to wash his face, Booster turns and looks at Rokk again. His expression is faintly amused, although there's something else there that's much more difficult to read. With a grin, he quietly says, "You're a cool dad." His boot, it is patted. There's another quirk of amusement on Rokk's face, and then he salutes the departing Garth with a verbal, "Check." He nods to Rene, reaching up to scratch the back of his head. "Um. Well-- you make the eighteenth arrival from our era. So something's very much going on, but not even Brainy's figured out exactly what, yet. The theory he told me was more or less in line with mine, though it doesn't actually address why we're showing up, and only one of us at a time. And yeah, he's here, but he's not from our timeline." Then his expression's gone back to its usual business-related pleasantly serious, even if his posture's still relaxed; he spins his chair around so he's facing Booster properly, as Rene goes rooting for cleansers. The blond's quiet tone has his full attention for a moment, and he studies Booster's expression. "I try to be. I only had to be told not to do the Macarena once." Rene washes the blood off his lower face, and gingerly touches his nose some. Doesn't bother looking for a mirror though. If he has some extra green on his face he'll survive. His magnetics are settling nicely too, and all thanks to dad. The teen is also pointedly not doing anything with those magnetics, which is sure to be noticed. "That's rather easy to explain, Booster, if you want me to, but I doubt you will like the answer." He means about the women of this era. "There's an information black out and a reassembling that went on for years. I'd suggest researching what you consider important here, because I doubt much of what you know is accurate." Sorry, Booster! He's far more interested in what Rokk has to say. Returning, a wet wipe covered in green, he leans against the medical bed, looking thoughtful. Idly seeks to place a hand on Rokk's shoulder. Or at least it appears idle. "I'll have to ask Brainy for details. Maybe he won't kick me out for merely knocking on the door." Rueful tone there. No, he knows the odds are low. "You're a great dad. All things considered, I could have turned out like Brainy." "Only once? That is pretty good," Booster replies to Rokk, faux-solemn, having returned to his more typical cheerful facade. He tilts his head, rather thoughtful as he watches the interaction between Rene and Rokk. Turning slightly, he takes his sunglasses from Skeets, and focuses on the other stuff Rene brought up. "Yeah, I know our information is patchy and so on, it's partly why I wanted to come to this era so I could see it all for myself." He glances into the mirrored lenses of the glasses, tweaks part of his forelock just so, then tucks them into his shirt's breast pocket. "Skeets is great at reassessing information, it's why I keep him around." "Thank you, sir!" Skeets eagerly chirps. "I try my best to--" "Anyway, Rene, what were you saying about women? It kind of doesn't matter if I like the answer or not," Booster points out, arching one brow. "It's more important to know." "Ehh, you're my kid, you'd've been nutso before you started thinking other people weren't worth your time," Rokk says lightly. He pats his son's hand, there on his shoulder; his motion is done entirely absently. Then he cranes his neck. "You're not crazy, right?" Quick flash of a grin, and the Braalian heaves himself upright out of the chair. "I'll be right back. Actually, no, better idea-- Booster, why don't you show him where the caf is? I'll meet you there in a minute." Rene gives Booster a bright smile, "I'm interested in learning too. I've heard a lot about this era." Didn't plan on being here, but that's okay! If Rokk is here things can't be too bad. As for women he looks more serious and motions with his hands. "This.. is as simple as I can put it. Keep that in mind. This era isn't as progressive as yours or mine. Here, every man a woman meets is a potential threat. You might only mean to say hello, but she must assume that your hello means you want to get close enough to assault her. An assault she will be blamed for, ostracized for. The women in Legion didn't grow up with this threat, so of course they react differently." He grimaces for it. "There's a lot more depth to it of course." Crazy? Rene blinks down at his father, and lets his hand fall away because of Rokk's standing, "I'm not qualified to answer that. I sure hope not. Mom would make that pout face at me, and I'd just die." He waves off any notion of being crazy. But food! "I could sure use some water." A nod to Booster. Please? "Would you tell me how you got here? You said you meant to." "Oh, sure. And I even know where that is," Booster tells Rokk, giving him a big smile and a thumbs-up. He then tells Skeets, "Don't get lost, this time." The little robot is a floating football with fins, but the way he tilts in mid-air manages to convey a head bowed in shame. Booster beckons Rene towards the tube transport, still smiling, although this expression starts to die away as Rene explains the truth to him. By the end, Booster looks legitimately horrified. "I... but..." His brow furrows as he rubs his hand over his mouth and chin, trying to digest this information. "Well, that explains kind of a lot." He looks pensive now, with his lips pressed into a straight line. After pointing out the transport tube controls, he says, "I used a time machine. I'll tell you more about it if you're interested." He then steps into the tube to lead the way to the commissary. There's a brief pause as Rene drops the wipe into the bio box, but after that he's happy to follow Booster. Poor Skeets. The teen doesn't say anything about the little robot however, and nods agreement at that expression. "They are just now starting to correct this socially. The thing to remember is most aren't even consciously aware they react this way. Your best bet is to give the women time to get to know you, and earn some trust before you try for more." But he can see Booster is getting this so doesn't continue on. "I'd love to know more. Really. Do you still have that time machine? Is your little friend self aware?" The teen is happy to chat, and listen. "Yeah, I'll be sure to keep it in mind. It doesn't help that a lot of people are so tiny in this era, too. Now I feel bad, if I inadvertently scared any of them by being too friendly." This news really has seemed to dampen Booster's spirits a little bit; he normally seems to exude an almost visible glow of energy, but this is considerably dim at present. He grins, though, at the question about Skeets. "What, this?" Booster reaches out to give the robot a little poke. "Sir, please," Skeets says, in a tone that is both plantive and exasperated. "Yeah, Skeets is a person. He used to work in a museum, but now he works for me." Booster deftly catches the droid out of the air, clutching him in one arm and giving him a playful carapace polish with the knuckles of his other hand. "He helps me understand stuff!" After releasing the droid, who gives itself a shake and then bobs along companionably with no complaint, Booster tries to explain the commissary. "Okay, over there is... a prep room, I guess where you'd take food items that you need to make into more complicated food." He does not understand cooking. "But these are better," he points at the array of automat buttons and slots. "You press those, and food happens. The normal way of things. Anyway, no, I don't have the machine. I think someone actually hijacked it..." "You'll be fine." Rene assures. "New era and all that. We all have to adapt in some way." A smile spreads, especially as Skeets protests. "It's nice to meet you, Skeets. Twenty fifth century, yes? That must have been before the AI bans. Really interesting!" Honestly looks interested, but without any of that wanting to take things apart crazy look many Coluans would be sporting at this time. In the commissary Rene looks bemused. He understands cooking, but lets Booster explain anyway. "That doesn't sound good." Hijacked! The teen tilts his head at controls and pokes a few buttons. Gets himself that water he wanted. "Did you tell anyone about that? I mean, besides me." A smile at Booster for it. "Beyond that, are you happy to be here? Is it turning out to be what you wanted?" "Oh, my," Skeets remarks, when hearing about AI bans. "Hey, we got you out just in time, pal," Booster says, to the little robot. "Banning AI? That seems pretty extreme. Granted, there were some pretty strict laws about other stuff in our time." The tall man studies the automat wall. "And yeah, I've mentioned it in passing. Not to your dad, though. I'm not trying to keep any information from him, it just never came up." After he manages to make a thick sandwich happen, which he then happily collects, he says, "I think it's great in this era, even though it's confusing. But it's been nice hanging around the Legionaires... you know, being able to chat it up in Interlac and get some proper food," he waves the sandwich as an example. "Not to mention the whole superhero thing, which is amazing." So Rokk drops down the transport tube into the caf, landing with just enough noise to announce his presence; he's letting go the side control on his flight ring for private comm as he does so. "I have to go fish a new arrival out of some trouble he got into," he says without preamble, but he's not tense, nor worried. "Stupid not-registered-yet trouble, not punching things trouble. Which-- hey-- Rene, don't do anything heroey until we get your legal status sorted out, okay? I'll be back in a couple of hours, because not even I''' have power over red tape. I mean unless it's metal red tape." And yes: he does come over instead of just sticking his head in, for another ridiculously undignified squish of a hug around the Coluan's shoulders, and then a bro-fist aimed in Booster's direction, and a tiny magnetic dap sent Skeets' way. "I gave you access to my quarters if you need to sleep the rest of that headache off, until we can build you your own. See you guys in a bit." A slow nod and a swallow of water about the banning. "It was the normal round of stupidity." Rene notes. "Something bad happened with an AI, people got scared, and did even more horrible things. The ban got lifted after that stupidity came back to bite people in the zootie. My best friend is an AI, so I'm on their side really." As for the time machine, the Coluan thinks briefly, "You should really make a note of it, even if it's just in the archives here. Or tell Brainy. It could mean absolutely nothing, but it also might help later. Sure you can't do anything else, but later on you can at least go 'I tried to tell people!' because you did." If Booster is willing, to a seat Rene goes! Sinks down with a weary look and downs most that water before giving the blond his attention again. Don't take that tired as disinterest, for he is very much enjoying the talk. "I was kind of raised around super heroes, so I'm a little jaded." Admitted with a smile, "But I can so see the allure. Not only meeting your role models, but actually helping them..." Of course he wants to be a Legionnaire! And speaking of that Legionnaire, Rene lifts a hand in greeting to his father. The no being heroey has him looking serious. "Okay." Squishes are totally allowed, Rene seeming to lack that 'Dad, you are embarrassing me' issue as he hugs back. "And thanks. My head is feeling much better. I'll definitely get in a nap, so you can find me there. Good luck." Would normally offer to help, but not after what happened today. Booster has put his sandwich on the table and is starting to sit, when Rokk enters. He stands up again in order to give Cos a fist-bump. "Sure thing. If you do need help, just call... I mean, I have my costume with me." Booster gestures to the blue bag he has slung across his chest. He pulls this off and drops it to the floor, as he finally sits. He tells Rene, "Superheroes weren't a thing in my era. In fact, I'm pretty sure it was unlawful, since you weren't even supposed to do any displays of power. Wasn't illegal to have powers, just to use them." Booster shakes his head at this, clearly finding such laws ridiculous. "I'm just a reservist here, but I guess I could make some kind of official thing with regards to my records." "If nass blows up I'll definitely ring you," see what he did there, ring you, "but it's mostly gonna be talking with cops and possibly paying bail, given the givens. And don't you ever think you're '''just a reservist. Because so's Superman." Rokk's already floating back toward the grav shaft, and he's not got a lectury voice going, there, it's more like firm indignation. "And if you need help with records, that's yet one more service we offer in Futureland. Later!" Whoosh. "I don't envy you." To Rokk about police reports, but then his father actually enjoys paper work. There's a lifted hand in farewell, and attention shifts back to Booster. The no supers doesn't surprise Rene, for that's a part of recent history in his era as well. "After the wars, supers were a huge nono. Mostly because people believe supers caused those wars. No one really knows for certain however." Little history buff, yes. "A reservist or not, Booster, you can still make additions to the archives. And you should. It doesn't have to be fancy. 'I had a time machine and I think someone stole it after I got here.' is what I mean." Another smile, for all he's serious. "Unless you meant the whole not being heroey. Registry sounds strange to me, but I have to assume that's because many have secret identities in this era, yes?" Booster watches Rokk go, and then he tells Rene, "Your dad is funny." Does he mean weird, amusing, or both? He does not clarify. "Yeah, I had the registration thing explained to me. They do it to keep track, I guess? But you can register with your name or as your codenamed, costumed identity. I don't have a secret identity, but I ended up registering with my codename. They'll help you keep your copyright on your costume design and name that way, too, so I went for that option." Booster is about to take a bite of his sandwich, then explains, "Since I'd like to eventually do promotional gigs in that identity, and so on." Funny? "Funny in the head?" Asked with a grin. Maybe Rene needs clarification. The idea of copyright has him thoughtful. Hadn't considered that. "Is there a risk of that occurring often? Does your costume design have anything in it that requires protecting?" A frown forms over promotional gigs. "I'm sorry, but is currency a large concern in this era? I'm afraid I have little experience with it." He drains his water and fiddles with the glass some. Turning it around between his hands. "I mean, Cos is just an interesting guy. Is ...currency not a concern where you're from?" Booster wonders, surprised and curious. "It was in my era, and it seems to be in this era too... although I'm noticing there's way more... ah..." He snaps his fingers as he tries to remember the concept. "Middle class, sir," supplies Skeets, who is the one who tutored Booster on this in the first place. "Yeah, that," Booster agrees. "People who have some property and extra money to spend on nice things, but aren't rich. There's more of them in this era than what I'm used to. But yeah, think about it... what if someone ripped off your costume design and used it to promote some crappy product? They'd get all the money, and you would end up looking bad. Or worse, someone could dress up like you and do questionably moral stuff." Rene shrugs, smiling somewhat. "I'm unique in many ways, Booster. I've never wanted for anything, so there are aspects to society I've never experienced." It's not that he's proud, merely aware of this issue. "Coluans don't have currency of any kind, and my father is a Legionnaire funded by the richest man of our era. You might almost consider us royalty, for all the Krinns would never act as such." No middle class here. As the issue is explained, he nods slowly, "I can see why that could be an issue. Are you struggling here? Obviously it can't be too bad if you have been granted reservist status." A hand motions to the commissary, showing he means Legion in general. "Nah, I'm actually doing all right." Booster says, a little muffled before swallowing his mouthful of sandwich. He gestures at his civilian clothing, saying, "I was actually out, today, going around to drop off my portfolio and stuff to get more work. I do modeling gigs, right now. It pays fine, but it's not consistent since I'm an unknown." He rolls his eyes a little, at admitting this. "Someday it'd be neat if, for instance..." He sits back, waving a hand as if revealing something. "Someone said, wow... you're the Booster Gold? How would you like to this commercial for this nifty vehicle, because we know people will want it if Booster Gold promotes it." He grins at Rene. "And they'd pay me a ton of creds for it, and I'd be rich, and life would be great." This whole concept is new to him, so Rene is paying good attention. "You realize you are already heading for that." The being recognized. "So long as you are seen helping Legion, or even Superman, and what a concept that is, people will take notice." Seems sure of it. "It's what happened with my father and the rest of Legion. They are all famous now." The glass is placed down and he rests back in his chair, "I would suggest being patient however." A little smile there. "I don't know enough of all that to suggest more. Sounds like you know what you are doing." Rene does glance at Skeets to see how that one reacts, and asks, "Skeets help you here too?" "Oh, I know the Legion must be famous, but..." Booster gestures more vaguely, not to indicate the room so much as life in general. "They aren't really known in this era. And not in the 25th, either. In the 30th and 31st century, I know it's different. Cos suggested that I help promote the Legion, in fact." He bites his sandwich, and points towards Skeets with his thumb, saying a little unclearly, "He helps me keep things in order." "Indeed, I not only keep track of Booster's appointments, I ensure he keeps a schedule with regards to physical training," says Skeets, slowly bobbing up and down in thin air, like a chatty golden balloon. "I also cross-match my historical databases with those of the current era, in order to update our knowledge." "I'm curious, though... I know everyone is being thrown here, and a lot of the Legionnaires are from different futures. So you know each other but... maybe you don't know that exact version of that person," says Booster, dropping his food on his plate so he can dust crumbs from his hands. "So, you and your father... are you guys from the same uh, I don't even know what to call it. Time and place?" You gesture and the teen nods, "Why I said you should be patient." Rene's smile grows. "It will take time." As for promoting Legion, he doesn't seem surprised with that either. "Father has a knack for figuring out people's strengths. You'd do well to consider any advice he gives, even if it seems in passing. That's the whole reason I'm alive today, Booster. His ability impressed my mother so much she went to some extreme lengths to create me." So yeah, Rokk is worth listening to. Skeets answers and that one is asked, "Does he listen?" That sounds a little teasing, and eyes shift to Booster with a grin. However, that fades for the question of realities. It takes Rene a moment to answer, "No." Being honest about it. "We'll have to talk later on that, him and me, but he was mentioning things I know nothing about. Considering I'm technically from his future, being two years older, that rather easily adds up to us not being from the same reality. It's close enough that I'm not going worry too much over it. He feels right, he acts right.. good enough." "Sometimes," Skeets replies, sounding remarkably dry despite his cute, chirpy voice. "But as with AIs and biologically-originated creatures alike, Booster does have free will. All I can do at best is offer my advice." Booster rolls his eyes a little at Skeets' commentary, then elects to just ignore him for now. "I was just wondering. I can't figure out if I'm seeing a pattern or not. Maybe I just want to see the pattern so I'm making the data fit, you know? I'm just getting... feelings about it." He rises from his seat, and asks, "Do you want anything more than just the water? Like... more water? Or something more substantial? I'm getting myself something more." "That's the best you can do I suppose." Symapthizing with Skeets perhaps more than he should. "Let me know if I can help with anything, okay?" But that serious topic. "What's the feeling, Booster? Considering you arrived about three minutes after I arrived in this era, you know far more than I." Rene turns down more food however, "I'd throw it right back up." Sounds rueful over that, "But thank you. I know it didn't seem like he was doing anything, but dad put to rights a right mess of my powers. Something about that arrival bent me out of shape to the point I don't dare risk food just yet." Attempts a reassuring smile for all that sounds dire. "I have to assume it feels like a really bad hang over, if you are familiar with that. To be honest I'd much rather hear your theory." "I assume you have the magnetism thing going, like he does," hazards Booster, as he gets himself some pie. "Thirty minutes of extra running on the track, sir," Skeets promptly tells his boss, upon visualizing the treat. Booster pauses, then shrugs with an, "Eh." He brings it back to the table. "I'm sorry to say I know what a bad hangover feels like, so you have my sympathy." Reseating himself, Booster grins at Rene. "Okay, well I was talking to Ayla... Lightning Lass... she's Garth's twin, I'm sure you know all this. Apparently there was an issue where they became out of synch in their era, but when she showed up here, they were the same age. A lot of time had passed for her before she ended up here." Booster gestures around with a fork. "It's like their connection was fixed up? So I wondered about you and your dad. Maybe there's an actual reason about why you'd show up at the age you're at, while he's at the age he's at." He looks upwards for a moment, lips moving silently as he tries to keep track of everything he has just said. "It makes a lot more sense in my head, and a lot less sense when I say it aloud." Rene nods and lifts a hand to show thumb and forefinger close together. "Only smaller." Totally has magnetism. After that he folds his arms and rests them on the table. In this manner he listens. Frowns softly too. "Now that's really interesting." Thinks briefly before adding more. "We could be from the same reality, and they simply never told me about this trouble of Dad being in the past. I don't think it's likely, but it could happen. If there's a reason for me being here older, it could be for a number of things. I wouldn't have been trained by the academy if I was brought here at fifteen. My powers wouldn't be as advanced as they are, and I certainly wouldn't have had some important socialization I desperately needed." A shrug and a wry smile. "No, you are making sense to me, I just don't have all the information I need. I really want to ask Brainy about it now." Not that he's itching to do that right this moment. "That's exactly the kind of thing I'm talking about!" Booster nods with enthusiasm, gesturing to Rene with his free hand. "When I was traveling here, I could see a lot of neat textures in the time-stream. I mean, it was all beautiful, but now and then I'd see glimpses of something that didn't really fit what I knew." He pauses as he thinks about what he just said, before admitting, "Okay, there's a lot I don't know, this is just difficult to get across because I really don't know if there are appropriate words to describe it. I didn't think much about it at the time, I kind of wish I had." Booster cuts a chunk from his pie slice with the side of his fork. "I think it's interesting that there haven't been any duplications yet, but... maybe that doesn't mean anything. I'm getting the impression that there are a lot of Legionnaires." "It wouldn't be the first instance of time being glitched somehow. Or of some unknown force gathering people and throwing them together for some purpose." Rene drags fingers back through his mussed hair, putting it somewhat to rights. "I really think you should put all this own as a log for the archives, Booster. Even if it seems silly. You've a unique perspective in that you came here by choice. It may help someday." Seems you are making sense to this Coluan teen. "And that's interesting too." Duplicates! What an idea! Rene doesn't discount this however. "Well, there isn't a legion worth." He chuckles, "A legion could be as many as six thousand soldiers, but the group has a couple dozen members. More if you count retired, reserve, and subs." "I came here by choice and I'm not a Legionnaire in my own time." Booster points at the Legion ring on his finger. "Although I got this in my native era, it was in a museum. No one knew its significance, but it had been dug up a few hundred years prior. Granted, as you pointed out, the historical records of my era would be pretty fragmented so if there was a Legion in this time, there's little to no data on it. I'm pretty curious to know how it ended up in a history museum." He laughs a little. "I'll try to make a record of all of this, but I'm not very good at reports. Skeets will have to help. I'm not sure Brainiac 5 will have much patience with the kinds of ideas I have." Totally not meaning to correct you, Rene nods, "I certainly don't know everything that's happened to Legion, much less a group from another reality." But this is really neat all things considered! Rene seems fascinated. "You've got me really curious too. It could be as simple as it could be the ring they gave Superman. You might be wearing something very special, or it could simply have been lost. Like I said, time issues are fairly common for Legion." Doesn't make that sound like a good thing though. "You don't have to be good at reports, and you don't have to deal with Brainy if you don't want. That's the beauty of reports. If he wants to know it'll be there when he searches on the topic." An easy smile there. "It's a good habit to get into. If you think it's important, even if it seems foolish, make a report of it." "Oh, I mean he seemed like a nice guy... Brainiac 5, I mean... he was polite and everything," Booster hurriedly assures Rene, pushing his plate aside. Skeets extends a mechanical arm from one of his nearly invisible hatches, and the pincer on the end grips the plate's edge. The little robot flies off with it. Clearly used to this, Booster pays no attention to the droid as he continues, "He was just er, clearly extremely intelligent so I'm unsure I have much to tell him that'd be useful. But it's all data, and if it's correct data then it can only help." Polite? That has Rene tilting his head some. Well, he supposes! "Brainiac 5, from my reality, is my best friend's father. I assure you, even if it seems trivial, having it somewhere might help. He can piece together information in ways we'd never be able to. ..Sorry, I'm a little too Coluan to even consider not recording details I think important. They are really up tight about such things." Apologizing because he's pressing. "I shouldn't harass you about it." Rene does watch Skeets take the plate away. "I can't believe I'm getting home sick already." Yet there's a smile for it. "Nah, you're not harassing me. It's a good idea, I should be keeping better records than I currently do," Booster admits, lounging back in his chair. "I actually feel kind of sorry for you guys, all of you just got kicked into this era against your will. At least I chose to be here. My situation here can only be better than what I left behind," He waves a hand at the nice, clean commissary area. "It's a lot rougher for all of you who left behind friends and family. So I'm sorry about that." "My dad's here." Said to suggest it's not as bad as all that. "And Legion rather becomes your family, so I'm already surrounded by familiar faces. Or mostly familiar." Rene grins. "I don't mean to disagree though. All things considered I'm fairly lucky in that my father is here. He's clearly done a lot of work to get this created. Guess you could say as usual I get tossed in once things are comfortable." Rolls his eyes some. "But yes, I very much will miss my mother, my sisters, and my friends. Yet at the same time I don't want to see them here. I want them safe at home." The teen does tilt his head again. "I'm sorry you have lost your family." One of Booster's eyebrows twitches, although a microsecond later he is grinning with a devil-may-care attitude, as per usual. "Eh. I miss my sister, but we parted on ... not great terms. I guess I should say, I miss my sister with regards to the relationship we used to have. My leaving is not going to be a great loss for her, I'll just put it that way." A bit theatrically, he rubs his knuckles against one of his striped shirt sleeves, as if to polish his Legion ring. "My being here is better for everyone, I think. At least here, I can do some good." He regards the shiny gold ring on his finger, quiet for a long moment. Then he glances up, and points Rene's way. "It's good that you get along with your dad... and that your dad is a good guy. It's nice." The teen doesn't miss these cues, yet neither does he call you on them. Some scabs are better left unpicked at. "You're doing well here, yes?" Kind of rhetorical that, suggesting that yes, it's better you are here. Rene smiles and nods about Rokk. "Yes, I'm very lucky. On many, many levels." He spares you the listing of reasons why. "And one day I will also wear that kind of ring, being just as proud of it." One day, oh yes, he will. "Thank you for telling me so much about yourself." "I'm doing great here. I'm lucky too," Booster brightens up, flashing a dazzling smile. "A fresh, new start on life that actually worked out? Touchdown. Being able to save lives is amazing! It's way better than anything I've ever done before. I'm sure you'll make it in, and not because Cos is your dad. I get the feeling that he would be very fair about that... so if you get in, it's because you earned it." He sits forward and goes to give Rene a friendly pat on the shoulder. "I'm sure you'll do it, too. And it's no problem..." He sits back, pointing at Rene with both hands as he gives him a showy wink. "I love talking about myself." "He does," confirms Skeets, in a deadpan tone. Rene manages not to snerk for Skeet's confirmation, but there certainly is a wicked gleam to his eyes. "If my father had his way I couldn't get to be in Legion, so it certainly wouldn't be for his vouching for me." Seems very amused at this. "I hope things keep going well for you, Booster. And while I'll certainly be seeing you again, I really think I need to go lay down. Sorry. As fascinating as this is, my head is finally past tolerance levels." Truly apologetic there. "If you need anything, please let me know. ..For all I'm not sure I have much in resources to offer quiet yet." A roll of eyes and he climbs to his feet. Even offers you a hand. "Oh, gosh." Booster lightly slaps his own forehead. "Yeah, I bet you're feeling pretty wrung out, and meanwhile I'm just talking up a storm with you." He hops to his feet, so he can shake Rene's hand. "Sorry! Go get some rest. You'll probably have a better time getting acquainted with this era after you've had a good sleep. But it was great talking to you." "I asked you to." Rene reminds, smiling. "It was really interesting. Worth staying for. It was nice meeting you and Skeets. Have a good night." After the shake, the teen takes his glass to where it's suppose to go. Rubs at the back of his neck as he meanders to the tube system. This place can't be too hard to figure out. "Let's hope dad doesn't leave me napping in the hallway because he forgot to clear me on security." A grin back at you and he's soon gone. Category:Log